Forbidden Love
by gokuderaxtsuna
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction, Prussia is in love with Spain,but he doesn't want to admit it but then one night Spain confesses his feelings for him.. what will Prussia do now? They each tell their own sides of the story mostly Prussia though. All reviews are helpful for writing future chapters.


Forbidden Love

by Kin

Chapter 1: Drunk by Love? (Gilbert's Side)

The school bell startles me awake, as first period was finally over. The white board looked like a blur to me until I started rubbing my eyes to see the world around me becoming clear once again. Yawning and closing my notebook, that was just full of drawings, I grab my stuff and walk off.

"I'll just ask Lovino for the notes later," I said to myself, scratching my head as I walked out of the classroom.

I dragged my feet across the floor, with an expressionless look on my face, maybe staying up until 4am playing the video game "Skyrim" was a bad idea. While heading towards the science room, at the corner of my eye I see Antonio and Francis talking.

"Oi Gilbert!" Antonio yelled as he wrapped his arms around me, smiling.

My heart skipped a beat when Antonio spoke to me. I could feel my cheeks burning up a bit.

"Why don't we skip second period and go somewhere fun with me and Francis"

Why did my heart skip a beat? and why was I blushing? I don't love Antonio, I'm way too awesome for him.

"Gilbert? Are you listening?" He said, waving his hands in front of my face.

"S-sorry, I was just deep in thought."

Damn I felt like a fool now.

"Oh? Were you thinking about me?" teased Antonio.

"You wish!" I snapped back.

"Sorry to interrupt your little love-fest but how about the Bad Touch Trio go down to the city and pick up some women," Francis said, with that already perverted look on his face. "I've been dying to bang a girl today"

"Sure, I'll come along. I am too awesome for science anyway and I can always Ludwig what I missed later."

"Thats the spirit!" yelled Antonio. "The Bad Touch Trio are back!"

We left the school building and headed downtown. I could feel the bright sun beating down on me, and the small breeze swift by, blowing the fallen cherry blossom petals all around us. It was such a beautiful sight, and I loved how the wind blew Antonio's hair, he looked really handsome. I shook my head in frustration.

"What the fuck am I thinking." muttering it under my breath. "We are just friends, I can't possibly fall in love with him"

I looked down for the rest of the trip, unable to look at Antonio at the moment, but I could feel his eyes on me and it made me really anxious.

"Well, here's our destination," Francis being the first to walk in. "The most popular bar to get tons of sexy girls"

I look up, checking out all the girls in bar, hopefully this will help me forget about Antonio. Francis walks over to a table that had two ladies that were in their twenties, they were sitting alone and the table covered in empty glasses.

Antonio was awfully quiet, which was weird, but he still had that smile of his.

"Why don't you good-looking men sit with us," I heard one of them say.

Francis immediately took that over and already had his arms around the both of them.

"Well thank you ladies, you are all looking fine this evening," Francis with his lame flirting skills with the ladies.

I sighed and sat on the other side of the table and Antonio sat next to me. I was still unable to look at Antonio.

"Are you mad at me, Gilbert?" his tone sounded upset.

"No, I'm not mad at you, why do you think that?"

I could feel his hand grab my chin and jerk my head so my eyes met his.

"Because you won't look at me"

My whole face turned beat red and hot.

"U-um, its not that I'm mad, i-its just that... I'm so tired," it wasn't a whole lie since I was really tired.

"What would you guys like to drink," said the waiter, startling me a bit when he spoke.

"Get me and these fine ladies, the best champagne you have," Francis said.

"I'll take a couple glasses of beer."

I just had to drown all these thoughts away and make me forget.

"A water please," Antonio said to the waiter as he walked off.

It seemed weird for Antonio to not get drunk with us. Oh well.

The voices in the bar, felt like it was getting louder all of a sudden and that the world seemed to spin. Was it me or was I seeing color dots all around me? No wait they are moving, so it must be people.

I'm not sure if it was because I was tired or the influence of the bar but I had subconsciously drank glass after glass of beer, getting really drunk. I felt like this was all just a dream, as my feet staggered me along. I don't even remember getting up.

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and warm blood running down the back of my neck. My right hand touched the top of my head to find there was a still glass shard in the wound, I punch the first blur I saw on my left.

The room was suddenly filled with tons of cheering and loud music, as I felt a cold hand hit me across the face. I staggered backwards on my feet but managed to keep balance as I swung another punch, feeling the cold skin against my bare knuckles, which made my body shiver.

In the blurred world, I could see Francis getting up with the women and walking off to the back room and while I was distracted watching them, I felt the world just tilted over to its side and I fell backwards. But then I felt my body being jerked mid-fall and a warm hand grabbed onto my right arm and pulled me into a hug. I could feel the warmth of his body.

Why did it feel so good?

"I think you should stop the drinking, Gilbert."

I heard the echo of his voice ring through my ears.

"I'll take you home right now."

"... I-I -hic- iz d-dizzz -hic- e…," I could barely hear myself say.

I suddenly felt my body being moved as I was placed onto Antonio's back and the faint sound of his footsteps as he walked out of the bar. I shut my eyes, disappearing from the world to a never-ending blackness. It felt like my body was floating and being drifted away from the light sounds of beating drums within my chest.

"Gilbert, we are your house," as he takes me off his back and sets me in sitting position.

I could feel the weight being removed from my feet. I open my eyes again, to be blinded by the brightness of the light.

"I helped you take off your shoes, do you think you can stand?" Antonio said standing in front of me, to make sure I don't fall.

It felt like I used all my remaining energy to get to my feet but I ended up tripping over my left foot and landing on top of Antonio with a loud thud.

"A-are you okay?" I felt his body get really warm, it felt relaxing.

"... fine," feeling like I couldn't speak no more.

Antonio got up, helping me up also, I felt like my body was being dragged across the house.

"I need to put something on that wound, you lost a lot of blood but not enough that your life is danger."

I felt the wound sting as a damp cloth touch the wound lightly. I moaned in pain. Why the hell am I making these weird sounds? Its just the cloth cleaning the wound.

"Gilbert...I don't know how much I can take of this."

I felt his hand touch my neck as he rubbed his index finger down my neck, making my body moan again but this time with pleasure.

"Your so cute."

Cute? Did I hear him right? Is this just another one of his jokes again and he's just messing around while I'm in this state and unable to attack back?

".. stop..with..your.. jokes…," I had just enough burst of energy to say that.

"I'm not joking this time Gilbert," his tone got serious. " I love you"

I felt a warm pair of lips touch mine as his tongue broke through the kiss and felt his tongue inside of my mouth. His mouth separates from mine and the inside of my mouth felt hot where his tongue had touched.

I felt his hand move down towards my chest, one of his fingers starts rubbing against my nipples.

"Nnngh... n-no."

His fingers continued to tease my nipples, making them hard as my face was now beat red as a tomato.

I felt a cold chill as he slid my shirt completely off, exposing my chest. Antonio's warm mouth against my neck as he worked his way down towards my chest, removing his hands so he could abuse my nipples by nipping at them. His hands now gripping at my sides. I tried to hold back from making weird sounds, but my body couldn't take the heat from this and I moaned loudly again.

"S-stop!... hah!"

His mouth stopped near my belly and he pulls me close, hugging me.

"I love you a lot Gilbert," he whispered in my ear. "I'll stay with you tonight, I promise I won't do anything more"

I felt kinda sad, I actually wanted him to keep going but right now, I just wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes, snuggling my head against his chest and falling into deep slumber. The last thing I remember was slowly being carried into the bedroom and being placed under soft covers. I also remember the soft sound click of the light switch as the bed moved a bit as Antonio got in the bed too and fell asleep against me.

What a crazy day this has been.


End file.
